Career Day/Gallery
Screenshot (4310).png|"So we're supposed to pick a career today?" Screenshot (4311).png|"The job that we're going to have for the rest of our lives? Today?" Screenshot (4312).png|"When I was little I wanted to be a journalist or queen of the universe." Screenshot (4313).png|"You know only one of those is actually a career." Screenshot (4314).png|"When I was little, I wanted to be a robot." Screenshot (4315).png|"And that's not a career at all, also none of those are on the list." Screenshot (4316).png|- "An ophtha-what now?" - "They make prescription eye glasses and contact lenses." Screenshot (4317).png|"An ophthalmolic laboratory technician. And no... but, maybe? I don't know." Screenshot (4318).png|"I already did. Here, I wrote it in." Screenshot (4319).png|- "Journalist slash queen of the universe." - "Now it's a career." Screenshot (4320).png|"And some of these don't even sound like real jobs. Animator? I think it's a typo. But what if that is a real job? How will I ever decide?" Screenshot (4321).png Screenshot (4322).png Screenshot (4323).png Screenshot (4325).png|"As the city's key safety inspector, most of my job is just to show up. When I'm around anything that can go wrong tends to." Screenshot (4326).png|"And therefore, whatever safety precautions are in effect will be tested to the limit." Screenshot (4327).png|"So what are the odds of something going wrong while we're here?" Screenshot (4328).png|- "Fourteen to one." - "Really?" Screenshot (4329).png|"And over here is the aeration tank." Screenshot (4330).png|- "We should get one of those for our house." - "Sure would help with." Screenshot (4331).png|Diogee in a hard hat Screenshot (4332).png Screenshot (4333).png Screenshot (4334).png|"You heard him boy, on your way." Screenshot (4341).png|"Huh, here's a job called middle management." Screenshot (4342).png|- "Though I'm not sure why middles need to be managed." - "Me neither. I've never seen an unruly middle." Screenshot (4343).png|Looks at the falling screw Screenshot (4344).png Screenshot (4345).png Screenshot (4346).png Screenshot (4347).png|Zack gives Melissa 5-dollar Screenshot (4348).png Screenshot (4349).png Bradly_relaxed_1.jpg Screenshot (4350).png Bradly_relaxed_2.jpg Screenshot (4351).png Screenshot (4352).png Screenshot (4353).png|"Diogee, go home." Screenshot (4354).png Screenshot (4355).png Screenshot (4356).png|"Don't worry kids, we'll be fine once the high pressure water vents open." Screenshot (4366).png Screenshot (4367).png Screenshot (4368).png Screenshot (4369).png|"Come on kids. Time to visit Melissa's father at the fish hatchery." Screenshot (4370).png Screenshot (4371).png|"Well, the fire's out and the fish are safe." Screenshot (4372).png|"Milo, you weren't here at the fish hatchery this morning, were you?" Screenshot (4373).png|"Oh Mr. Chase, I'm flattered..." Screenshot (4374).png|"Wait a minute. Milo? A fireman?" Screenshot (4375).png Screenshot (4376).png Screenshot (4377).png Screenshot (4378).png|flaming Christmas trees Screenshot (4379).png|"So we finally put out the fire and no one had had anything to eat since that morning." Screenshot (4380).png|"So we stopped to buy some hotdogs. And then Bert goes, 'Hey, we should start another...' " Screenshot (4381).png|"Well Milo, You're the first person in history to ever start a fire with water." Screenshot (4382).png Screenshot (4386).png|- "Hi Zack's mom." - "Please, just call me Dr. Zack's mom." Screenshot (4387).png|"Milo, are you thinking about becoming a doctor?" Screenshot (4388).png Screenshot (4389).png Screenshot (4390).png|"Mr. Drako, I'll need you to put your arms a your sides, not crossed over your chest like that." Screenshot (4391).png|"Are you sure? This feels so... unnatural." Screenshot (4392).png|"Now, this is where we monitor the magnetic resonance imaging or MRI for short." Screenshot (4393).png Screenshot (4394).png Screenshot (4395).png Screenshot (4396).png|"Oops. My bad. I'll uncross my arms." Screenshot (4397).png Screenshot (4399).png Screenshot (4400).png Screenshot (4401).png|"How did you fit an anchor in your backpack?" Screenshot (4415).png|"Mr. Hartoonian, how do you like being a bus driver?" Screenshot (4416).png|"Well, what do you think, Milo? Did you narrow it down at all? Screenshot (4417).png|"No. I want to do everything. And you can't do everything." Screenshot (4418).png|"You can if you're a journalist slash queen of the universe." Category:C Category:Season 1 galleries Category:Event Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Article stubs